Murderered in Old School
by akino megumi
Summary: aku selalu merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan bangunan ini... Perasaanku selalu tidak enak jika sudah berada terlalu lama di sini Aku sangat takut, semoga saja aku masih bisa bertahan
1. Chapter 1

This is my firs story. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa maklum kalau ceritanya kurang bagus.

Tapi aku harap kalian suka dengan ceritanya.

Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku Sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMA di Hinamori Gakuen. Aku hanyalah seorang murid biasa, dan mengalami hari – hari normal yang membosankan seperti biasa pula. Tidak ada yang menarik dariku, kecuali mungkin warna rambutku yang sangat mencolok ini, yaitu warna pink. Saat ini aku sedang mengikuti pelajaran Biologi di kelasku, yaitu kelas 2-5.

"Minna, besok kita ada praktikum setelah pulang sekolah, jadi jangan ada yang pulang dulu."

Yang barusan memberi penguguman adalah ketua kelas, Hyuuga Neji. Di sekolah kami memang berbeda dari sekolah yang lain, karena sekolah ini memiliki pelajaran tambahan, yaitu praktikum fisika, kimia, dan biologi seminggu sekali. Tiap kelas memiliki jadwal yang berbeda untuk praktikum, dan kelas kami mendapatkan praktikum hari Jumat.

" Aahhh.. aku malas ikut praktikum". Yang barusan berbicara itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku baikku sejak kecil.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. kalai tidak ikut kita tidak dapat nilai kan, jalani saja." Ujarku

"uuuu.. kau tidak seru Sakura! Aku benci sekali dengan sekolah ini, untuk apa sih diadakan praktikum, menyiksa murid saja !"

"Hihihi! Laporkan saja ke kepala sekolah"

" tidak mungkin bodoh!"

RIIIIING

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

"Ya kalau begitu cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa untuk membaca dari halaman 98 – 135 karena akan diadakan kuis besok." Ujar Tsunade - sensei.

Lalu banyak terdengar keluhan murid – murid yang lain.

"AAARGHH… Besok sudah ada ulangan Kimia, dan praktikum seharian, lalu ditambahlagi dengan kuis Biologi. Benar benar sial." Ujar Ino.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Ayo pulang ."

Lalu kami berduapun segera membereskan barang – barang kami dan segera pulang. Kami selalu pulang bersama karena rumah kami berdekatan. Rumah Ino hanya berbeda satu blok dari rumahku.

**Keesokan harinya**

Kelas 2 – 5***

"Hei Sakura, apa kamu sudah siap ulangan hari nanti?" Tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja belum.. aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang pelajaran kali ini, lagi pula Kabuto – sensei kan selalu mengeluarkan soal yang tidak terduga.. aahh bagaimana ini.."

"Kau selalu bilang tidak bisa, padahal pada akhirnya kau selalu mendapat nilai bagus! Aku kesal sekali."

"Apanya yang dapat nilai bagus. Aku sungguh tidak bisa Ino."

"Buktinya waktu ulangan kimi minggu lalu kau juga bilang tidak bisa, tapi kamu dapat 100!" tudung Ino.

"Itu kan hanya karena beruntung saja, kali ini aku sungguh tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu awas ya kalau kau sampai dapat 100 lagi, aku akan menyuruhmu mentraktirku!"

"haah.. iya-iya…"

Greekkk.. Pintu kelas tergeser dan munculah Kabuto – sensei.

" Anak – anak, segera masukkan buku kalian, kita akan mulai ulangan sekarang."

Pelajaran terakhir.

"Akhirnya sudah pelajaran terakhir, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat – cepat praktikum lalu segera pulang. Otakku sudah sangat stress karena ulangan dan kuis hari ini." Keluhku.

"Aahh.. entalah, rasanya otakku sudah buntu, belum lagi nanti harus melakukan praktikum. Bisa – bisa rambutku rontok semua karena berpikir teruus." Kata Ino.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, kami berdua berbincang – bincang karena letak tempat duduk kami di belakang, dan untuk menghilangkan stress dan kantuk.

RIIIING

Saat jam pelajaran berakhir, anak – anak segera bersiap – siap dan meninggalkan kelas dan keluar dari gedung sekolah, menuju gedung sekolah lama.

Praktikum diadakan di gedung sekolah lama yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan gedung yang baru. Hal itu karena fasilitas gedung sekolah belum lengkap, sehingga kegiatan praktikum masih dilaksanakan di gedung sekolah lama.

Gendung sekolah lama sudah didirikan sejak jaman restorasi Meiji, jadi bisa dibilang kalau bangunanya kelihatan kuno dan agak menyeramkan. Konon katanya gedung sekolah lama merupakan bekas rumah mansion orang yang sangat kaya, namun orang kaya itu tiba – tiba saja ditemukan mati terbunuh dalam keadaan yang sangat menyeramkan.

Entah cerita itu benar atau tidak, yang pasti aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan gedung itu.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**But this story's mine**

**A/N: Halo.. emm.. semoga menikmati ceritanya, soalnya aku sudah berusaha mengubah bentuk karangannya, yaah semoga sudah ada kemajuan hehe..**

**Review please (^.^)**

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Aku merasa aku bisa tidur kapan saja. Punggungku serasa remuk dan mataku pun terasa sangat berat. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan meninggalkan tempat mengerikan ini, lalu begitu sampai rumah aku ingin segera mandi air hangat lalu merebakan diriku di kasur yang empuk.

Saat ini aku dan teman – teman sekelas sedang menuju ke pintu keluar gedung ini, sedangkan guru – guru yang mengajar kami sudah ada yang pulang, namun guru yang membimbing kami saat praktikum terakhir belum pulang, karena masih harus membereskan beberapa hal, sehingga guru itu masih ada di sini. Praktikum terakhir adalah Kimia, yang diajarkan oleh Kabuto – sensei.

.

.

.

Sekarang kami sudah berada di depan pintu. Anak yang paling depan membuka pintu agar kami semua bisa pulang. Namun entah kenapa pintunya belum terbuka.

"Hei Shikamaru! Cepat buka pintunya aku ingin pulang!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Aku sudah berusaha membukanya Naruto! Tapi pintunya tidak mau terbuka." Balas Shikamaru yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu.

"Ah! Kau ini payah sekali! Sini biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya!"

Lalu Naruto segera menerobos kedepan dan menggantikan Shikamaru membuka pintunya.

**GREK…**

**GREK..**

**GREK…**

"Aneh, kenapa pintunya tidak mau terbuka?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang pintunya tidak mau terbuka." Balas Shikamaru dengan wajah jengkel.

"Heh Naruto, ternyata kau lemah ya, membuka pintu saja kau tidak bisa." Ejek Kiba sambil nyengir melihat Naruto yang masih berusaha membuka pintunya"

"Diam kau Kiba! Pintunya benar-benar tidak mau terbuka, bagaimana kalau kau memberiku bantuan saja!"

Kiba pun segera menolong Naruto untuk membuka pintunya, namun anehnya pintunya bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan saat anak-anak yang lain ikut membantu, pintunya tetap tidak terbuka.

**BRAAK!**

Tiba-tiba saja semua jendela dan pintu (termasuk pintu locker) yang ada disini tertutup. Aku sempat terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara tadi, bukan hanya aku saja kaget, beberapa siswi disini bahkan ada yang sampai berteriak. Namun setelah itu semua anak tidak ada yang bersuara, karena terlalu kaget atau takut.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku merasa agak takut. Karena tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba saja pintu depan yang selalu terbuka tertutup, bahkan tidak bisa dibuka dengan kekuatan 10 orang laki-laki, apalagi jendela dan pintu yang menutup dengan sendirinya.

Tiba-tiba lampunya juga mulai mati hidup mati hidup. Detak jantungkupun semakin meningkat dan bulu kudukku sudah mulai berdiri. Namun aku tetap berusaha terlihat tenang dan berpikir jernih. Mungkin saja janitornya lupa ada praktikum hari ini lalu tidak sengaja mengunci pintunya. Dan mungkin saja listriknya sedang korslet atau apa sehingga lampunya jadi seperti ini. Aku terus memikirkan alasan-alasan logis untuk membuat keadaan sekarang tidak terlalu mengerikan dan untuk menenagkan pikiranku.

Pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Semua yang kulihat menjadi gelap dan tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Ini berarti lampunya sudah benar-benar padam. Saat mati lampu aku mendegar beberapa siswi yang berteriak ketakutan, termasuk Ino yang berada di sebelahku, dan segera mencengkram lenganku begitu mati lampu. Namun aku tetap berusaha untuk tetap diam dan menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak semakin cepat.

Selang 5-7 detik kemudian lampu kembali menyala, dan aku mulai bernafas lega lagi, setidaknya keadaan sudah kembali normal.

"KYAAAA!" tiba-tiba saja Tenten berteriak dan terjatuh. Padahal Tenten hampir tidak pernah berteriak. Mata semua anak langsung tertuju pada Tenten yang menunjuk ke tembok samping.

Begitu melihat apa yang ditunjuk Tenten, beberapa siswipun juga ikut berteriak.

Aku sendiri juga mulai merasa tidak tenang, dan tanganku juga sudah mulai terasa dingin dan basah, karena membaca tulisan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didinding itu. Selain tulisan, di dinding tersebut juga tertancap tubuh seseorang yang berlinangan darah. Darah itu mengucur dengan derasnya ke bawah.

Tubuh itu adalah Kabuto – sensei. Wajah Kabuto – sensei seperti orang kaget dengan matanya yang melotot dan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Tulisan yang ditulis membentuk lingkaran dan mengelilingi tubuh Kabuto-sensei. Tulisan itu juga ditulis dengan Bahasa latin. Aku mengerti apa yang ditulis karena Kakekku mengajarkanku Bahasa Latin, karena dia seorang belajar Filsafat jaman dulu.

Tulisannya berbunyi : sol nocte consurgens. summam esse in eo luna, Et sint parati in ovibus quibus vesci licitum est, num solum ex.

TBC…..


End file.
